


Fic fan art

by Sleine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actually I don't know what I'm doing, Fanart, Fic love tributes, Gen, M/M, drawing for fics I like, virgin post - and I'm going to fuck it up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleine/pseuds/Sleine





	1. Levi from 1994

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1994](https://archiveofourown.org/works/875756) by [Vee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee/pseuds/Vee). 
  * Inspired by [Love.exe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817122) by [myoue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoue/pseuds/myoue). 



Edit: thanks for the heads up!!! I think it works now


	2. Levi from Love.exe

I started sketching this because I wanted to write a fic based on an idea I had but but I epically failed and sucked at it like smelly, fermented balls. So I went to read fic that was actually, you know, brilliantly written. Then sketched something because I'm three chapters in and am in love with Myoue already. I'm putting this up cause I probably won't be finishing it anytime soon and will work on it as I read Love.exe. I'm stuck on Levi in an apron frowning at Eren behind his counter, will be drawing Eren in later if I'm capable enough (which I'm not).  


End file.
